Special Attention
by SparkELee
Summary: ONESHOT... FM... Flack's no weakling... He can take care of himself... He doesn't need any help... Well, maybe a little..


Special Attention

She was pretty sure she wasn't supposed to like him. He'd never really given her a chance to, nor did it appear that he really wanted her to.

But, after his accident… After he blew up… She felt responsible. She was at the scene, she should have been the one inside the building with Mac, looking for evidence, prints, and so on. Not him.

Her guilt had been fresh on her mind and she'd been at the hospital daily until his release.

He'd never thanked her, at least, not out loud.

But he'd called her. The first night he was home, 4 hours after he turned down her offer to help him home, her phone rang.

"I need help." He'd said into the phone, his tone was unpleasant and frustrated.

Nonetheless, an hour later, she was at his door, with a small bag of food in her hands. He let her in and confessed that he couldn't even fully bathe himself because it hurt. So she washed his hair. Then, while he was getting dressed, she threw in the one load of laundry sitting on the kitchen floor and quickly set out the food.

She was gone before he ever got out of the kitchen.

He called again a week later. He'd hurt himself trying to move a table.

Again, she arrived with a bag of food.

This time, he stopped her before she left.

"Want to stay and share?" He asked.

She smiled a little and agreed.

It wasn't long before she just started showing up. Sometimes she'd bring food. Other times, a new DVD from Blockbuster, the newest Sports Illustrated, and so on.

And he was grateful. He really was. He knew he wasn't great at showing it but he felt like she knew. He even grew to enjoy her company, a concept that had never entered his mind until now.

Which was why he felt really bad when he snapped at her.

He'd had a bad day. He'd been to see the doctor in hopes of returning to work the following week, as he'd been told it was a possibility.

But the doc had quickly shot that idea down, informing him that he'd need another two full weeks of rest and recovery before he'd really consider letting Flack go back to work.

Needless to say, the news hadn't sat well with the young detective, and he'd taken it out on Lindsay.

She'd shown up at his door a few hours after he'd returned home. She turned the knob, expecting it to open but it didn't.

She furrowed her brow at this, but knocked, figuring he'd just locked it on accident.

A moment later, he swung the door open, and she knew instantly that something was wrong. His eyes were darker than normal and he looked a bit flushed.

"What's wrong?" She asked, her voice full of concern.

"Nothing. I don't want to talk about it." He informed her, not moving from the door.

"Well, at least let me in." She requested, smiling at him.

He didn't return the smile. "No." He retorted.

"Why not?" She questioned, the smile gone from her face.

"Because you aren't my mother or my babysitter!!" He snapped angrily.

He watched her face go from surprised to confused to hurt.

"I wasn't trying to be. I'm sorry if I upset you." She replied softly.

He knew he was being an ass but something inside him had snapped. "Whatever!! I'm just a fucking charity case to you aren't I? I know you think this is all your fault and you're only here to make yourself feel better." He retorted, his voice sharp.

She gasped at this and she went from hurt to angry within seconds.

"That's what you think???? You are unbelievable!! I came here to help!! I came because no one gives a flying fuck about you but me!! Before, I couldn't figure out why, but no worries, I get it now!" She hissed, her tone full of venom. She turned on her heel and started down the hall.

"I don't your help! I'm not some charity case! Why don't you go visit Danny!! I'm sure he'd love some 'special attention'!" He yelled down the hall after her.

She froze in place. He knew he'd done it. He was so far over the line he couldn't even see it anymore.

She slowly turned to face him. "Congratulations. You did it. You drove me away. Good luck finding someone else who cares half as much as I did!!" She told him as tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. With that said, she whirled back around and hurried down the stairs and out the door.

He leaned against the doorframe, his eyes closed. _Nice going Flack. Real nice. Best girl you've ever met in your whole life and you call her a whore. Way to go._

A moment later, he realized what he'd just thought…. Best girl… No… He didn't… He couldn't… Not possible… He didn't have feelings for the little brunette from Montana… _Damn it._

He sighed heavily. He had to fix this. He had to apologize… He had to because right now, a bruised ego was nothing compared to what the prospect of losing her felt like.

He grabbed a shirt and clumsily pulled it over his head. He grabbed his car keys and headed out to his truck, despite the warning the doctor had given him about driving.

20 minutes later he was at her front step.

He stood outside, staring at the knocker. All he had to do was lift the metal and let it go. But the moment he did that, he was conceding, he was giving in… He was apologizing.

But the thought of her being angry at him quickly fueled his hand and before he even realized it, he'd knocked.

She swung the door open, her eyes red and swollen. She'd been crying. He felt like an ass and knew he deserved that feeling.

"What? Come to call me a slut too?" She demanded, folding her arms over her chest.

"No." He replied simply, still not sure where to start.

"You aren't supposed to be driving." She informed him.

"I like you." He blurted out, completely not hearing her previous statement.

She raised her eyebrows at him.

"I like you. I do. A lot. Way more than I should." He admitted, feeling desperate, knowing he had to say it.

"You're the most amazing woman I've ever met and I blew it. I'm a jackass. I should have never said those things and I sure as hell don't want you giving Danny any special-" He started to explain but she cut him off.

She cut him off with her mouth. She grabbed him by the face and pulled him down to kiss her. For a moment, and only a moment, he was completely stunned.

But a beautiful woman kissing and pressing herself up against him left him frozen for only a moment before he quickly reciprocated, wrapping one arm around her and pulling her close to his good side while his other hand delved into her curly brown hair.

Her body pressed harder into his side and her tongue fought for entrance into his mouth.

He pulled away after another breathless moment and gave her a little half grin. "Feel like giving me some special attention?"

FINIS


End file.
